


This is the character I play as in Hunt for the Thessylhydra

by Mini_Meastro



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Meastro/pseuds/Mini_Meastro
Summary: Soon I'm going to start posting a written series that will be my families account of the Dnd moduall: Hunt for the Thessylhydra





	This is the character I play as in Hunt for the Thessylhydra

Also, can anyone tell me out to actually put in an image. Please I'm strugling.


End file.
